


Of All Those Hugs and Cuddles..

by FutureofLeeChan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Quiet Soonyoung, soonchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureofLeeChan/pseuds/FutureofLeeChan
Summary: Sypnosis: Chan suffered a leg injury and was sent back to his hometown for treatment and faster recovery. As he went back to their dorm after 3 weeks, his hyungs almost flood him with too much affection, making it hard for Soonyoung to spend time with him.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Of All Those Hugs and Cuddles..

Sypnosis: Chan suffered a leg injury and was sent back to his hometown for treatment and faster recovery. As he went back to their dorm after 3 weeks, his hyungs almost flood him with too much affection, making it hard for Soonyoung to spend time with him.

+++.

It's been three weeks.. Soonyoung heaved a sigh as he gazed at his wristwatch, it's already 10am and there's still no sign of Chan.

"I missed Chan.." Mingyu murmured out of the blue in which the other members agreed in unison. Yes. All of them missed Chan. Especially Him. He really missed Chan even though they always chat or videocall each other every night. He still misses Chan.

His cute smile.. His cute laugh.. His movements.. Everything about him..

"They're here!" Soonyoung gasped upon hearing Seungkwan who's pointing a familiar van coming towards them.

As the van stopped, a visage that he's longing to see went out of it. It's no other than Chan. His favorite member. His one and only maknae. As much as he wanted to go over him and shower him with lots of hug and kisses, the other members are already taking turns in hugging and kissing him in which the maknae reacts a bit annoyed but deep inside, he sure is happy to be reunited with his hyungs again. He feels more safe and secure. He doesn't feel alone anymore.

Chan looks at Soonyoung who is the only one standing alone -- he flashes a giddy smile and Soonyoung responded the same way with a nod before going inside their dorm.

++.

The whole afternoon was filled with 'Chan, let's do this!' 'Chan, let's cuddle together' 'Chan, wanna play with me?' 'Chan, what would you like to eat' from the members. Soonyoung, on the other hand, just stayed there as a statue. Waiting for a perfect chance to be with Chan but as time goes by, his hopes seems to melt down as none of the members wanted to leave Chan alone. All of them wants to cuddle him and Soonyoung doesn't want to be selfish to keep his favorite maknae for himself.

Chan is the team's maknae -- he is cute, sweet, and lovable. Everyone likes him even though he's quite stubborn at times but that's also one of the reason why he is so likeable. Everyone loves Chan and they can't afford losing him.. Again.

It was night time and all of them are now preparing to sleep. Soonyoung also thought that maybe he could share a room with Chan tonight but his heart sunk when Jeonghan said he'll be sleeping with the youngest member. Soonyoung heaved a deep sigh..

'Tomorrow. Maybe, Chan and I could spend the whole day tomorrow..' he just thought.

+++.

Midnight came and Soonyoung is still wide awake lying on his bed while facing the wall. Before going to bed, he overheard that the '95 liner will be going out with Chan tomorrow while the rest of the members will be doing some record session for their new songs.

He sighed in defeat, not knowing what to do next. He also wanna spend time with Chan. He's dying to feel his hugs, touches, and cuddles. He wants Chan so badly..

Soonyoung closed his eyes as his mind flooded him with thoughts of Chan until he felt a sudden weight on his bed causing it to creaked. He turned around to see what's going on then there, he saw a pair of eyes staring back at him.

"Chan?" Soonyoung asked beneath his breath and Chan responded with a shy smile.

"Did I wake you up, hyung? I just wanna cuddle and hug you that's why I decided to sneaked out of Jeonghan hyung's room. I'm sorry if I disturb your sleep." the younger explained in a quiet voice and hearing those words made Soonyoung's heart flutters. His maknae is just so cute.

He let out a soft chuckle as he squished the maknae's cheeks. He's been dying to do this ever since Chan arrived. He then placed his arms around the younger's waist while his leg tangled on the other's thighs, pulling him closer to him.

The older's breathing hitches as he felt Chan's warm breath against his neck's skin. They're so close that they could feel each other's heart beats and it felt so right. They are like pieces of puzzle that fits each other perfectly. 

Soonyoung then placed soft kisses onto Chan's fore in which the latter hummed in response. They continue to cuddle throughout the night -- of course, Soonyoung wouldn't missed the chance to shower Chan a 3-week worth of hugs and kisses. It was indeed a peaceful night filled with too much love.

"Take care of yourself next time. I don't want you being away from me, my beloved baby." Soonyoung said, half asleep, while caressing his maknae's hair who is already sleeping peacefully and had no time complaining to him from calling him a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is another lame plot by i just couldn't stop myself from shipping soonchan >3<


End file.
